The fertilizer is a very important means of production in crop plantation, which plays a great part in the process of cultivation and management of vegetables. Currently, major fertilizers used in the production bases of vegetables all over the world are compound fertilizers and chemical fertilizers with small amount of organic fertilizers. Although, the chemical fertilizer has a quick effect, its leaching loss is serious and the young plant can be burnt as a result of improper fertilization. A long-term application may harden the soil and lower the effect of the fertilizer while it's physical and chemical properties become worse, posing an impact on the quality of vegetables to some extent. At present, chemical fertilizers are prohibited in compliance with the requirements for a green agriculture. For example, no chemical fertilizer is allowed to be directly applied to the soil in the developed countries for the environmental protection. While organic fertilizers (i.e., bean cake fertilizers, feces) play a ground-breaking role in the development of vegetable produce, there are some noticeable problems in terms of its process of preparation and treatment of nutrients and pathogens. Therefore, to facilitate the development of the vegetable industry with high-yield, quality, cost-effectiveness and environmental friendliness, there is a felt need for the development of a novel organic fertilizer.
Numerous innovations have been provided in prior art that are adapted to organic fertilizer. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific purposes to which they address, however, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for organic fertilizer and its method and preparation have been developed in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. Thus an anaerobic bacteria fermented okra based organic fertilizer for vegetables and its method of preparation is needed.